random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
GreenyBurger/Commercials
Transcript for 2002 Commercial {Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, and Little Girl are walking along a city street. Corny advertisement music plays quietly under them.} LITTLE GUY: {haltingly, as a bad actor} Man, you guys! All this walking around behind this fence being a young person sure has gotten my hunger all up in a dander! {Suddenly, a GreenyBurger restaurant pops up in front of them} LITTLE GIRL: GreenyBurger! {Little Guy, Dr. Beanson, and Little Girl all start laughing. The scene fades slightly as a huge GreenyBurger logo comes on screen, with the words "A Greeny New Taste" written underneath.} ANNOUNCER: Come on down to GreenyBurger, the new fast food sensation based on the hit TV series Greeny Phatom, and try your dang self the Little Guy Burger! {The scene changes to a red background and a burger appears, with a label below saying "Little Guy Burger" when the announcer names it.} ANNOUNCER: Dr. Beanson's Good Burger! Little Girl's Special Burger! Santed Sailor's..... Eeeeh-Ey-Ah-Neh? Beanson's Thick 'N Nasty Burger! The Little Guy Clones' Separaburger! Green Bob's Green Burger! The Crispy Chicken Melt! The Spicy Crispy Chicken Melt! The Grilled Cheese Sandwich! The Jalapeño 'n' King Snake Meat Double Deluxe! {Each time the announcer mentions another burger, the burger's image flips horizontally and a label with the new burger's name stacks on top of the previous ones. Then, a huge deep-fried triangle of fish appears between a burger bun, and another label appears over the others saying "Isosceles Fish Sandwich??"} ANNOUNCER: And the Isosceles Fish Sandwich. Made specially for the fish lover in you! {The scene cuts abruptly to a kitchen with a lettuce, two onions, and two tomatoes lying on a countertop.} ANNOUNCER: At GreenyBurger, all our vegetables are hand tossed through a refreshing cascade of water, and chopped in mid air. The bread, buns, tortillas, and the pizza crusts are all made from rice flour rather than wheat flour, making it gluten-free for everyone! {As the announcer mentions this, the vegetables are thrown through a waterfall and chopped in half with a knife, and then changes to a image of a load of buns. The scene then changes to a GreenyBurger restaurant counter, with a cashier (played by James Sharp) behind it, looking exhausted, wearing a yellow deli-style hat with Little Guy on it and a yellow apron.} CASHIER: Welcome to GreenyBurger. Would you like to try a Greeny Mega Meal {holds up a GreenyBurger meal bag}, some french fries {holds up a small paper dish with some fries}, or our Attempt-At-Competing-With-National-Coffee-Chains Premium Mocha Coffee? {holds up a cup with some cocoa beans and the word "PREMIUM" printed on it} {The camera cuts to a woman (played by Kristian Michaels) on the other side of the counter.} WOMAN: A GreenyBurger Greeny Mega Meal and a Greeny Phatom Kids Meal please. {Cut to the front of the Bryson City store. A man is in one of the Greeny Phatom Live! Little Guy costumes with some balloons and two speakers (for dialogue purposes) next to him.} ANNOUNCER: And of course, family fun. LITTLE GUY {V/O}: {as the mouth of the Little Guy costume moves} Hi! I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom! {The view changes and a GreenyBurger employee named Martha (played by Georgia Denney) is standing beside him.} MARTHA: Good job Little Guy! LITTLE GUY: {V/O}: Thank you Martha. {The scene cuts to a image of the GreenyBurger logo with "A GREENY NEW TASTE BY PHATOM FOODS" written below it.} ANNOUNCER: GreenyBurger! A part of Phatom Foods! {The Phatom Foods logo at the time replaces the "Phatom Foods" part of the text. The logo shifts slightly off-center, and rubbery sounds are heard, as if the logo were on a balloon.} {cut to black} More coming soon! Category:Merchandise